sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Bad Eggs? (Free to Join roleplay.)
Plot: The Kingdom of Acorns is under attack! However, this time it's not Eggman's usual forces but an elite terrorist group of Mobians known as his Bad Egg Unit. While the kingdom's forces and the Freedom Fighters stand ready to defend the throne, these mysterious super criminals are mighty and the kingdom cannot hold out forever. Will the doctor's goons triumph or will the Acorn flag still fly high overhead? (Free to Join) Participants: *Jaredthefox92 (Host) *Trisell Chronos (Uhny Uftz) *Vito mikes personality *Sonicsilva1 *Vitomikespersonality *Noahc2015 *Brudikai222 Involved Characters *The Bad Egg Unit (main antagonists) *Ophelia the fox (antagonist) *Apex the Dolphin (antagonist) *Thorn the Monkey. (antagonist) *Eggman Empire (Supporting antagonists, wouldn't want to get their hands too dirty when someone else can do it for them.) *Asonja the Hedgehog (Neutral/Antagonist) *Zhao Ling the Tiger (Antagonist) *Axel the Hedgehog (Protagonist) *Amy Rose (Spot vacant, ask Jaredthefox92 for permission) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Protagonist)(May be controlled by Sonicsilva1) *Tails the fox (Spot vacant, ask Jaredthefox92 for permission) *Sally Acorns (vitom may control her) *Virus (Heard there was guacamole) *Hugh the wolf (protagonist) *Hugh the wolf Alternate world (antagonist) under name red leader *Falke Wulf (Protagonist by truce controlled by vitom) *Nicole the AI Lynx (Portrayed by Trisell Chronos) *Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog (Neutral) *Hectic The Cyberhog (Protagonist) Rules: #Standard roleplaying etiquette applies. (No auto-hitting, godmodding, powerplaying, ect) #'You can play as canon characters! (Contact me, Jaredthefox92 to reserve your official character.) ' Act One: Safehaven S(Fitting music:) The sun rose over the city of Mobotropolise with it's bright radiance greeting the citizens of the Mobian kingdom of Acorn.As the darkness was sent away by the gleaming light a new day dawned upon the pleasant and tranquil land.Soon, all around the lush greeness of the kingdom's renounded forest glistened with life. Eventully the Mobotrpolians would wake up to the vibrant morning as fog still linged throughout the countryside. Axel happened to be visiting the kingdom on vacation from his island. He sat under a tree on the top of a hill enjoying the environment. The sun would be shining upon the hill as dawn arose. A good glimpse of it was able to be seen in the distance. "Good looking morning, Vira outdid herself today." Axel stood up stretching. "Guess I'll head to the market and get some breakfast." Asonja happened to already be in the market, looking for some meat products. "Lamb...more lamb...Ooo,steak! I'll take some of that, 2 pounds." "YO Asonja didn't know you where here.... wait did follow me here?" Axel said seeing his friend. "No..." He said as he took the steak after paying for them. "I've been here yesterday." "Hm.... ok well den wanna take a tour into the castle Im pretty sure they'll let us in since we're freedom fighters." Axel said paying for an apple taking a bite of it. "Nah thats too far fetched but it wouldn't hurt to try right?" "True...but you can go on ahead inside. I found some pretty neat souvenirs here that I would like to take home with me..." He took a bite out of the steak he just bought, which is entirely raw "You gotta cook that before you eat it dude you're gunna get parasites." Axel said taking another bite of his apple walking away. "Pfft. I've done this before. I never gotten sick at all." He continued eating it like this and walked in a separate direction though normally he'd be following Axel. "Someone mentioned the word 'parasites' so I'd imagine that's as good a moment as any for some kind of dramatic entrance," The red-striped feline rambled while strolling through. "So... ta dah or whatever... I think I'm supposed to be here to destroy hedgehogs or something? ... Wait no that's the... other... thing. Anyway," She looked to Axel and Asonja. "You two see any guacamole?" "I thought I saw some in the Market next to the Meat Market. Why?" Asonja asked, chewing the raw steak. "The guy eating raw food is asking why I'd want to eat a sanitary dish?" "I'm just too lazy to cook, that's all." He rolled his eyes. "But yeah, it's to the left of the Meat Market I was just at." "She seems charming dont'cha agree dude?" Axel said lightly punching Asonja in the arm. "Maybe you'll have a shot with this one." He teased. Virus gave a short two-fingered hand-gun point to the two individually with a smile before making her way to the stand. He just glared at him, growling a bit. He then "took his nose" and walked away. "Hehehe." Axel finished his apple and walked to the kingdom gates. He finished the rest of his steak and sat down on a bench where barely anyone was populated. He just sat there, checking out his knife. He noticed the "rusted" stains on it and just sighed. He cleaned them off and continued to look at it. A dark figure was watching the 3 of them. and whispered to himself. "You can take out the other one but Axel is MY target... I have to repay him for last time." Asonja stopped for a moment, taking his eyes off the knife. He put it away, getting a bit tense. "Hmm...something's not right here..." The figure vanished. He looked around a bit more, got up and walked off from the zone. However, he was walking to an area where no one is at. Virus arrived at the desired stand. "So, does this require a kind of payment or something?" Axel stood at one of the gates talking to a guard. "Yo Im Axel Zaru Kiowa I'm sure you or your queen has heard of me. I am the leader of a prestige freedom fighter guild. The Nimagi Freedom Fighters." Axle tightened his scarf trying to act sophisticated. Asonja stopped at the center of the fountain area, where nobody was at. He sat near the fountain. "Come get me, ya bastards..." Asonja muttered. "... Wait a second," Virus zipped over to Asonja. "I just realized, you're that guy from that arena place that went all knife-crazy." "Really? You remember that?" Asonja asked. "I kinda forgot all about it after 2 days." The figure formed again. "Oh hey its Axel's sidekick... hmph and you're still breathing." "Sidekick, my ass. I barely work for him nowadays." Asonja replied, looking at Virus as he said this. He knew that the figure was around, but just didnt look at them. The figure dropped onto the ground with a hood over its head with a cape covering its body."You seem to follow him every where he goes. like the lap dog you are." Asonja went silent for a moment, his eyes seeming to shine red for a moment. This time he eyed the figure. "What the f*ck did you just say to me...?" He growled out. Virus took a step toward the figure, grabbing at their face. "not interrupting am I?" "Break their face Virus, nobody calls me Axel's sidekick OR a lab dog!" "Well this just got bitter," The identity cat sighed. "In fact dear, you are." The cloaked figure knocked Virus' hand way with the back of his. Removing his hood revailing his face. He was a tiger with a "X" scar down the bridge of his nose to one side of his face." Zhao Ling the most feared bounty hunter, assassin, treasure hunter, and thief in all of Chun-nan. Im sure he remebers me. BUT I'm not here to chit chat... tell me lap dog whers your owner? As you can tell I'm still contracted to kill him." Virus began repeatedly rubbing her hand across Zhao Ling's face. "Don't mind me, just testing the fuzzy level." Zhao pointed a gun aimed at Virus' forehead. "It would be wise to stop touching me, I know im fuzzy. Have you seen a hedgehog wearing a scarf and goggles? Hugh walked in the kingdom and ran to Asonja and attacked. "What is the red leader up to I don't care how many people have to get hurt to bring my alternate self to justice." The wolf said in anger. Suddenly the red leader walked to Hugh. "Hello old enemy. I knew you were to come here looking for me!" The wolf grinned. Hugh let go of Asonja and assaulted the Red Leader and attempted to telekinetIally break every bone in his foes body. Asonja groaned in pain and got up. "What the hell was that for...?" "... Racism?" Virus shrugged. "Whatever, I'm going back for the guaque." "Right..." Asonja groaned again and tried getting back up. "Sorry I thought you were part of the bad egg unit. But I'm busy fighting myself from another universe. Guess you could call it fighting myself��. Also I know how you feel about your past but mine did not happen yet so you can call it a depressing future." Hugh laughed punching red leader in the face. "How do you know about me? Have we met before?" Asonja stated, getting up and holding his arm for a moment. "No when have not met. But I know of your past as I'm a psychic and I looked through your memories." Hugh responded. "Oh...you saw the one about me being trapped in a...mountain right?" He asked nervously. "No I did not and I am good friends with Raven. I think we could be friends as well." Hugh said. "Alright. That sounds good to me. I'll tell you more about the mountain later. I hid it deep in my mind probably to where no one will find it. Anyway, do you need help with...whomever you're fighting?" "Sure why not his lieutenant is on the way you deal with him." Hugh replied. "Alright..." Hugh started to notice a glimmer a regret in Asonja's eyes as he was looking away a bit. He could tell that he was a Pacifist. " On second thought I can handle these guys." Hugh saw Jackson running toward him and Hugh telekinikally lifted Jackson and punched red leader in the face. But seconds later red leader escaped. "Well, that didn't last as long as I have hoped." Asonja stated. He probably needs to learn how NOT to be a Pacifist in a major fight. Virus approached the capital area of the city. (Question, is NICOLE in this?) (I think so, since Sally always has NICOLE everywhere she goes.) (Yes, all Archie characters affiliated with the kingdom of Acorns is in this.) Zhao fired a shot into the air. "I HATE being ignored!" He then pointed his at Asonja. "Your leader... tell me where now, or you brains will be all over that table over there!" Asonja just sighed. "He went into the castle, bro. I honestly want HIS brains out instead of mine..." (Yup, I knew it .3.) "Never assume you're safe spineless worm. When I kill him you're next." Zhao coved him self in dark magic sinking into the ground, disappearing. "Great...this is an issue..." Asonja muttered, crossing his arms. He walked in the direction to the castle. (Hey the wiki's back, yay!) "You look like you had fun," Virus noted as Asonja neared the castle. "I didn't have any fun. I don't have ANY fun nowadays." Asonja said, still walking to the castle. (Thank god it is back up, eh? x3) "Alright Captain Emo," She shook her head ab it. He growled a bit at that but continued walking. "I feel like that...I need to DO something different. Like everything I do has just become so jaded, it's way worse than boring!" He talked to himself for a while. Virus zipped around after him, shfiting into a ribbon-like form as she rested on his shoulder in a shrunken state. "This is your shoulder-devil speaking, press one for life advice." Asonja almost seemed to laugh a bit and he made the booping noise for the 1 key on a telephone. She flew around his neck a bit before sitting back on his head. "You know that thing where you go all crazy with the knife?" Axel was still talking to the guards at the castle gates. "Oh wait you're doing that moving nor blinking guard thing right? Well then cya later Axel touched the gates one of the guards reacted by hitting the back of Axel's hand with the flat part of the blade with his spear. " NO ONE TOUCHES THE GATE UNLESS I SAY SO!!" "Where weren't much of a chatter box when I walked up here about 5 minutes ago..." Axel rubbed his hand. "Uhh...yeah...? What about it?" Asonja asked. "You hate that right?" The red-striped girl asked. "A...A little." He got a bit uncomfortable just talking about it, but he said nothing about being uncomfortable. "You know the lie about keeping stuff like that under control?" "A lie? What lie?" He asked. Axel started arguing with the castle guard as Zhao sat on a tree branch looking at them. "That being in control of it makes you stronger than it. It's another personality entirely, right? And it wants to control you, mainly because you're 'weak'... but they never think 'What if I made myself the scarier side? What if I was the stronger side?' then suddenly your other half is the part afraid of you." "So you're saying that I should act or become stronger than the being inside me?" Asonja asked for clarification. "Look just let me in, I worked with your queen once before I'm pretty sure she knows me! Just tell her Axel is here!" "Listen I'm not doing that at all but if you want to speak with her come back in....hmmmmm 4 months!!" The guard pushing Axel. "I'm saying that right now everyone thinks you're a big wimp,and all that's going to do is lead to you freaking out and losing control. They won't FEAR you," She tensed a bit. "They won't even respect you, they'll just be afraid of the other side you have. It'll be 'Poor little defensless Asonja' and the best way to stop that from being a thing is constant improvement, but you've got to be willing to- ehum," She swayed over to the side of his head, near his ear, "lose your inhibitions..." "Ohhh, I see." He took out his knife, looking at it. He was visibly twitching as he looked at it. "W-when would be a good time to do this...? When I absolutely need to...?" Virus dropped down next to him, standing up as she reformed to her regular size. She brushed up against his side with her cheek for a moment, saying "Whenever you want to, but best sooner than later..." She slowly began walking opposite away from him, just enough to be able to stop if there was anything left to say. He looked behind him at her, and touched the side that Virus touched. He seemed to contemplate, looking down at the knife. "Better sooner than later..." He repeated quietly. A cylindrical thread of black and white rectangles began forming near the previous location of the conflict between Asonja and the others. From it, the AI Lynx--Nicole--materialized, looking about the area for the cause of the disturbances she noticed popping up on the city's nanites. Axel pushed the guard back. "Idiot do you know who you just pushed?!" "Does it look like I care?!" The guard pushed back again this time with the opposite end of the spear. A bullet hit the guard in the wrist making him drop his spear. Zhao jumped down from the tree branch. "Ok I've seen enough." "Zhao..." Axel simply said as he turned around to face him. "In the flesh rodent." Zhao replied bowing like a gentleman. The ground shifted upward, forming glass walls around Zhao and Axel separating them both from each other and the guard. "What is happening here?" Nicole asked sternly. Asonja looked at Nicole and then to Axel, seeming to question who to be with. "Just a little chit chat between rivals.." Zhao replied. "Yeah rivals." Axel sneered at Zhao. "You can take this rivarly somewhere else please," The AI lynx responded, remaining stern but calm. "You shouldn't start a fight in the city." Hugh walked to Nicole. "Hey Nicole did you see a wolf who looked almost exactly like me but with a scar and was wearing an emblem on a red leather jacket almost identical to mine. I need to deal with him he Can bomb places in his own world." Asonja stayed in the middle of the city, unable to do anything. He just...sat down like he was defeated or something. "Well this walking computer chip might have a point, besides too many witnesses here." Zhao said as he covered himself with dark magic again. "In due time I will kill you Axel." He sank into the ground disappearing. Asonja got back up, noticing the knife fell out of his trench coat. He quickly picked it up, but Axel already saw it. He knew that if Asonja had the knife, the being inside him will go nuts in any minute. Axel picked up the spear the guard dropped when Zhao shot him in the wrist. It seemed like he was preparing for it. But...nothing happened. Asonja just put the knife back into his pocket and walked away. Before he did however, he saw the eerie smiled and red eyes look directly at him before his head was turned completely. Axel twirled the spear in the air then stabbed it into the ground. "Im heading into the castle now... since the guard is currently unavailable.". "Right..." Asonja said, hearing what Axel said. He put his hands in his pockets, secretly gripping the knife. "Asonja don't do anything you will regret." Axel said waving goodbye walking into the courtyard. The guard grabbed the spear with his good hand. "Who the hell was that tiger?" Asonja sat down alone again near the fountain where nobody was at. Seeing the moment to have been resolved, Nicole departed to the rest of the city. Virus sat down at the front castle steps, munching on some chips and guaquamoli. Axel walked the hallways looking at the walls and fancy things.. A figure with a cloak around their body was sitting right by the castle, being quite still. "Where the heck is the throne room?" Axel said still walking. The cloaked figure then walked up to the entrance, stopping then in front of the guards. "May I come in, or must I stay out?" The hooded figure asked the guards. Act Two: A Couple of Bad Eggs. (Protip: Don't post in this one unless you're a villain, the Act above is still active for the heroes!) Meanwhile, in a undisclosed location somewhere in Battlesaw,Poliski... The cold and dark interior of the hidden base was almost lifeless save for the fact the facility was created and housed by members of the unit. Down the winding corridor verticle lights lit the otherwise dark hallway every with a distance of every meter. Going down the hallway a vulpine woman dressed in black and red traversed down the path towards a renforced door "I hope I'm not late." The woman muttered to herself in nerviousness. She then proceeded up to the light grey door. On the exterior side facing her was a command prompt, a console, and a finger print scanner. The salmon colored fur fox woman then imputed a code in the form of a sequence of buttion presses upon the console of the door. Codename: Tala Personal Passcode: Larger than Life. "Passcode: Accepted. Please input DNA print for analysis." The AI on the door responded. The woman then placed her thumb on the designated spot and it took a second before it glowed slightly with a green color. Soon she got the word 'accpted' on the prompt and the door unlocked. She then proceeded to open the door and enter it before closing it behind her to auto-lock. Red leader was doing target practice when the woman came in. "Kind of loud don't you think?" The woman replied to him as she entered the room. Zhao reappeared on his ship, his crew stopped what they where doing and saluted to him as he walked past. He sat down in the captain's chair. "We will bide our time untill the moment is right. I have a feeling that I should wait." The renforced door opened up from the inside and a naturally grey doplhin wearing a golden helm and orange cloathing entered the room before he shut the door behind himself.He let out a simple grunt as he looked around the lighted room. "Star Swimmer, you're here." The woman said to the dolphin. "I'm not one to be late you know." He simply replied. A hooded figure watches them from behind a wall. "It's impolite to stare, come on out sweetie." The fox replied to the hooded figure. A female snow leopard walked to the side of Zhao's chair. "Master Zhao are you sure waiting is the optimal solution? I mean he was right there we can easy destroy him and the castle with the cannons" "Are you insulting my judgement Xiu? Because that wouldn't be acceptable would it?" Zhao glared at her while tapping a drinking glass with his claws. "Well?" "N--No master I was just asking a question I never go against your judgement I swear!" She bowed before backing up. Soon another fox woman entered the meeting area chamber. This time however, it was a black furred woman with messy hair and a dark blue dress with a dark violet cape wearing ruby red slippers. Mumbling or cursing under her breath could be heard as she grumbled about having to remember her password and overall having to use technology. "Stupid piece of merda door." She gripped as she walked over and took a seat. "Problem, Psycho Witch?" The dolphin asked the woman in the blue dress. "Why not simple door? It's too much to have a normal door?" She asked. "This room is for classified meetings between the unit only, you know that." The dolphin replied back. "Ah, si si." She replied as she huffed. The salmon pink fur fox then began to laugh at the black furred one. She could not help but revel in the misfortune of her teammate. As she did this the black furred fox woman became agitated and gave her a death stare. "Ha ha, you forgot your own password! HA!" the salmon furred fox in the black dress laughed. "Keep on laughing thunder thighs, I may turn you into the even uglier frog!" The woman in the blue dress replied back. Red leader walked to the salmon furred fox and smirked. "We got some people we have to deal with, first is a certain psychic almost identical to me." He said "We're about to have a meeting honey, sit down." She replied as she stop laughing. "Cazzo mutante greca." The black furred woman in the blue dress let out "Mikró stíthos italikí hag ." The salmon fox remarked back to the black furred female fox. Zhao sipped from his glass swiping through the menu on his hologram. A knock came from the opposite side of the room's door, a voice calling "I've got chips and dip!" "Festa!" The black fured fox said as she scurried and opend the door from the inside. Virus blinked a few times. "... Wait that worked? ... Cool." An incoming call message popped up on the B.E.U's computer. Amanda then grabs Virus's hand and pulls her into the room before closing the vault door. "Should we awnser it?" Ophelia asked. "Maybe, maybe not." Apex simply replied It kept ringing. "Ciao?" Amanda says as she picks it up. "Finally for an organization molded after the fat man's image you should answer a call. This is Zhao Ling, I'm sure Robotnik didn't tell you about the contract I made with him to kill a certain rodent thats in the kingdom. I'm sure you all have your reasons for making this little tea party as do I. My ship and crew are over head of the kingdom, my sources tell me about a little raid no?" "No." Amanda said a she hangs up. Ophelia then facepalms. "S---SHE HUNG ON ME!!!" Zhao threw his glass hitting a scroungy short cat with ripped patches of skin. "T-Thank you sir!! I'll clean it right away!!" The cat got up holding his head running with the glass. "He sounded awfully blunt, to the point of naivity"Ophelia said. "Either he's an idiot or our enemies are getting shoddy." Aplex replied. "What should we do?" Amanda asked. "We wait, let Thorn come with the grandmaster's orders and ask if we can accept this 'help'. I propose we put this person and his asets to our own benefit. Clearly someone who would just randomly call us like this is a suitable pawn for our overall operation." "Well, I'm late to this party," Virus cleared her throat. "What is this little thing here doing again?" "We're about to find out dearie, please take a seat." the black furred fox replied to her. Into the door came a female adult monkey wearing what oddly looked like vines, moss, and a grass skirt around her torso. As she walked in it was even apparent she had a tree growing atop her head. She entered the room and then closed the door like the others, before proceeding to sit in the middle chair. "Good evening Bad Eggs." She said in a somewhat bored voice. " Ciao, dearie." The black fox said. "Happy Hunger Games," Virus gave a small bow of the head while sitting, legs crossed. "Quite a capital fashion sense." "Anyways, I have our latest assignment from the grandmaster herself." Thorn said a she seemed oddly calm almost to the point of being bored in her speach pattern. "Master Zhao what is your plan cuz this... Bad Egg Unit is currently filled with.... idiots?" The snow leopard walked up to his side again. "That was only one of its members answering the phone. I plan to use them, to get to Axel. Besides why not lure them into thinking I'm of use to them. Either way the Eggman is going to reward me for killing Axel. Then I'll just kill him and take control of his empire then we continue on with our original goal." Zhao said standing up from his chair walking to the window. The view of the entire kingdom he could see. "Brilliant Master Zhao!" Xiu said clapping. "This is a big one, perhaps one of our biggest yet." Thorn said "Another suicide mission.."the dolphin remarked. "I like BIG 'missions!" the salmon fured female fox said in a rather cheerful manner. "You're in luck then Tala, for this operation we're taking over the Acorn Kingdom itself." The hooded figure is then right in front of the salmon female fox. ''"We could be possible targets for information since we're the only ones who know about this and since we already know about the Acorn Castle's defenses from our last few visits." he mentally says to a certain crazed super-powered entity. ''"That depends on if you don't screw this conversation up and make yourself look suspicious, idiot."'' the entity replied in his head. "And now this is suddenly happening," Virus noted at the arrival of the hodded figure. "Should I kill him?" The dolphin asks. "Tala is more than capable of doing that herself." The monkey responds. The hooded figure then eyes the monkey warily. "Yeah, as '''if any of you could kill me. You know what? Fuck this shit, I'm out. Chaos Control!" he says in a deep husky tone. "Not going to work dearie, I have this room warded." The black furred fox replied. "A spy, take him." The dolphin said as the other memebers got up and surrounded him. The hooded figure sighed and took out his knightly sword as killer intent and bloodlust radiated from the stranger. "Meh, not my fault if you get fucked up." "Idiot." The dolphin said as he fired his solar beam at his leg. The hooded figure dodged the beam as he bashed the hilt of the sword into the dolphin, knocking him into the wall. "Kid, let me take over for a bit." the crazed entity suggested in an excited tone mentally. "Alright then." the hooded replied mentally. The hooded figure then smirked as the irises in his eyes turned into a blood red color. "That is enough, young man." The salmon fox said as she grabbed him from behind and now appeared to be rather bigger than she was before to the point of being considered a giant. She then lifted him up and out from her arm diagnonally. "......What do you want anyways?" the hooded figure asked the now giant female fox, eyeing her in confusion. "For you to have a time out." She said as she tossed him on the ground hard. Category:Action roleplay Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Free to join Category:Monarchies Category:Alternate canon